Office Nights
by azutara
Summary: Futa/G!P Azula is a successful business woman in need of a secretary who will be strictly professional unless she feels the need to break the rules by fucking them into oblivion as long as they don't get caught by her brother or father. This is where Katara comes in due to her having a fiancée, a reputation for being strictly professional, and known for getting the job done.
1. Chapter 1

**Office Nights**

_Summary: Futa/G!P Azula is a successful business woman in need of a secretary who will be strictly professional unless she feels the need to break the rules by fucking them into oblivion as long as they don't get caught by her brother or father. This is where Katara comes in due to her having a fiancée, a reputation for being strictly professional, and known for getting the job done. Of course working LONG office nights may put a stop to that!_

**Warning: Mature Minds Only I warn you to go back if you can't handle the mature scenes, if you are not old enough, or accidently clicked on here, etc.**

**I don't own Any of the Avatar: The Last Airbender characters or the series **

Azula steadily watched the regular citizens wander by in their cars or on foot as she released a stream of smoke from her thin ruby lips thinking about the dilemma she has been placed in.

She warned Ty Lee that it was all about business in this building but of course the girl had to go and start flirting with her. At first Azula ignored it like she did with all the other women that would come on to her even at times men would try only to fail or become intimidated.

Probably due to the news reports about her supposedly having male parts underneath the slacks she wears to work although she just lets her father or brother handle those reporters.

Ty Lee took it to the next step by pretending to drop her pencil so Azula would stare at her ass and IF she was an ass woman it would have turned her on it's too bad that she's all about the breasts.

Azula could only hold out for so long it had been three years since she felt the intimate touch of a woman so she decided to tell Ty they would be working late nights, this is how she gives her secretaries the go ahead.

_Flashback_

_Azula watched as the last of her workers left most likely to return to their families or the warmth of their homes. No matter because she would be feeling a different warmth tonight, she thought as she headed towards the only lit room in the building._

_She wasn't surprised to find Ty Lee sitting on her desk with her shirt popped open until her not sexy but more adorable cleavage showed._

_"I have those files you wanted", Ty Lee said with a wink making Azula internally roll her eyes._

_"You can stop Ty Lee everyone is gone and I made sure the cameras and audio were turned off in here", Azula stated as she walked towards her desk chair with Ty Lee close behind._

_"What you don't role play?", she questioned before sitting in Azula's lap making sure to grind hoping to feel the source of the rumors going around._

_"No I don't and I'm tired of talking the only sounds I want to hear is you begging for mercy", Azula said blankly before she pushed Ty Lee onto her knees._

_Azula watched as Ty Lee slowly pulled down her slacks until she was met with blue dragon imprinted silk boxers, there was no denying that the dormant dragon inside had awakened._

_Azula frowned at the slow pace and decided to take matters into her own hands by quickly pulling her boxers down so the eleven inch monster could slap a surprised Ty Lee in the face._

_"Let's go already you wanted to see what flirting will get you well here it is", Azula growled as she grabbed her member leaking pre-cum about an inch or two above her belly button._

_Ty Lee squeaked before timidly licking her lips and taking the cock into her mouth sucking a little tasting the salty and sweet cum. Azula's silent groans were challenging her to go further by licking from the base to the tip._

_Coating the cock with her saliva she finally began taking it into her mouth moaning as inch by inch stretched her mouth to the point where she thought her jaw might break._

_She finally stopped at five inches before she gagged which only made Azula moan a little bit loader. "Gosh what's it going to take to make her lose it", wondered Ty Lee as she used both of her hands to stroke Azula._

_"Mmm is this all you've got?", Azula husked out with a smirk to bait Ty Lee into pulling back blowing air on the head making the tip leak more. Azula grabbed her member pushing Ty Lee's hands off to stroke it while turning Ty Lee's face away to rub the tip on her cheek, slapping her face a couple of times moaning at the sounds it made._

_"Should've known she likes it rough", Ty Lee thought before being pulled up by Azula only to be pushed face first into the desk._

_Azula quickly grabbed the condom she had waiting for her in her pocket before rolling it onto her hard cock and without even waiting for an okay or checking to see if Ty Lee was ready pushed into the wet heat._

_"Mmm fuck", Ty Lee howled out before quickly adjusting to the member and started to moan in pleasure squeezing around Azula who let out another quiet groan._

_Azula lifted Ty's leg onto the desk not caring about the paperwork she had yet to finish falling to the floor._

_Both women were starting to reach the edge when suddenly the door flew with a shocked Zuko and behind him their father who did not let an expression show but Azula could tell he wasn't surprised. _

_This of course didn't stop Azula from fucking Ty Lee harder into her desk with a smirk on her face until she released inside the condom._

_A blushing Ty Lee quickly got up covering herself with some of her clothes while Azula walked around her desk making Zuko clench his jaw in envy and avert his eyes while his father shot his eyes up to the ceiling in annoyance._

_"Daughter how many times am I going to have to get you a secretary I thought you had learned you seemed to be doing fine for three years I guess I spoke too soon", Ozai said looking at his daughter who finished tying her belt._

_"I can assure you father your speech was heard I just chose to indulge in my desire", Azula said sitting back in her chair as her father looked at Ty Lee._

_"Ms. Chimori I believe my daughter doesn't require your services anymore you need not bother to show up tomorrow your replacement has already been chosen seeing as how I predicted you would give into your desire soon enough", He said to both of them before telling Zuko to call Ty Lee a taxi._

_Ozai waited for the door to close leaving him and Azula in the room before speaking again "Since you continue to ravish your single secretaries I have chose the fiancée of one of our rival companies to be your secretary and if you pull something like this again I will let your secret come to light a long with the previous secretaries which you will handle by yourself"._

_Azula clenched her jaw but reluctantly nodded and waited until her father closed the door to stand up and kick her chair over._

_End of Flashback_

"Um Boss the new secretary is here should I send her in?", Shinto questioned before Azula sent him a firm nod letting him know to send her in.

Azula sat up in her chair when she saw her new secretary, a young woman about her age with a tanned mocha complexion and bright blue eyes which would be strange if it weren't for Azula having golden eyes so she really couldn't judge.

"Ahem, Good afternoon my name is Katara and I will be your new secretary, your coffee has already been placed on your desk as well as your schedule for today if you need anything you know where my desk is", Katara stated before leaving to get situated smiling at her desk picture.

She hated the shocked and sad look on Aang's face when she told him she didn't want any complications by working as his president without working her way to the top.

Although seeing as how he is understanding he agreed to support her, she couldn't wait to marry him he was the only man who didn't use her for money like Jet, or Haru who could never leave his father enough to develop a family of his own.

Of course there was the initial shock that the boys she dated got when she tells them further into the relationship that she dates both sexes.

Jet thought it was sexy, Haru blushed but said he needed time to let it sink in, and Aang smiled saying that love came in various forms so he could not judge.

Of course the fact that they were both still virgins would be surprising to other people but she and Aang agreed to wait until their honeymoon to share that intimacy.

Katara stopped her thoughts to look at her boss for now and wondered if the rumors were true. "What am I thinking it shouldn't matter it's not like I'm going to be placed in the situation where I would find out", mumbled Katara before she got to work.

In her office Azula was scanning her secretary's file that had been sent to her by her brother. Looking over the information her background checked out, suddenly something made her eyes widen."Father wasn't kidding when he said fiancée of an enemy", Azula deviously smiled knowing that would only challenge her more into seducing Katara.

"If father really thought I believed his bluff about telling the family secret he should just retire now", Azula decided she would wait some time and get friendly with her prey before she pounced on her like the dragon she was known to be.

The first week of working with Azula turned out fine for Katara although whenever she went into Azula's office she had to keep her eyes from wandering to her boss's lap.

The fact that her boss would stand closely to her saying that she needed "supervision" because the last document she sent was not the one she asked, more like ordered, for.

Katara may be beautiful and would sometimes use this to her advantage when her father, brother, or other males in her life would get upset but she also had a brain and knew how to use the combination of brain and beauty.

Azula probably didn't realize or care that she would catch her boss staring at her out of the corner of her eye or that time where she had bent over to change from heels to tennis shoes before her break and Azula had been staring at her chest until someone, "her brother I think" said something snapping her away from the view.

A couple weeks later when the printer just so happened to stop working when she was using it Azula had seductively told her the correct way to fix it using your hands.

Katara figured she should probably confront her boss but every time she tried Azula would brush it off and say she had a meeting to attend which was complete and utter bull since Katara handled those things.

It was now the third month and Katara was still keeping it strictly professional aggravating Azula to no end. "This is taking too long, she hasn't shown any signs of giving in and I'm the one seducing her she should be grateful", Azula clenched her jaw before wickedly smiling looks like she would be telling Katara she needed to work late nights with her.

"Excuse me!? What's so important that I have to start working late nights?", Katara gaped as she looked at Azula who only stared at her fingernails before rolling her eyes slowly over to Katara.

"You must stay late nights because now is the time various companies will want to work with this one and I need my secretary to bring me all the files and go over which ones I should approve or turn away with their tails between their legs", Azula shrugged indifferently before leaving Katara ending the discussion.

"Aang's not going to be too lenient on this especially seeing how it's our anniversary", Katara sighed before calling Aang. It took a couple of times to calm Aang down but he sadly sighed saying he understood again making Katara regret that she didn't argue with Azula until she agreed that Katara could go home.

"Poor Aang ever since this job all he has been is understanding and here I am looking at my boss, he deserves better", Katara wiped her tears away before waving goodnight to her coworkers and heading to the only lit room on the top floor.

Katara sat in one of the chairs in front of Azula's desk while organizing the files waiting patiently on Azula to finish her phone call with another company that would beg Azula to work with them only to be told she would think about it.

Katara felt bad for the companies that had to beg someone like her boss for help but she couldn't really talk remembering the times her father and mother would bring her and Sokka to their company and she would overhear her mother begging her father not to give up and crawl to Ozai for help.

Katara rubbed her necklace with a smile before Azula cleared her throat and they got to work.

Azula had actually taken notes on what topics to discuss with her secretary and noticed that the necklace should be saved for when Katara trusted her more, "Wait why would I care?", she shook her head lightly.

"So I know that you probably want to throw me off the top of this building but I appreciate you for being so patient with me", Azula received a little smile and nod from Katara.

"I know that you have noticed and assumed that I am flirting with you but I truly would like a _friend_ to talk with about... um things I suppose", Azula attempted a smile making Katara raise an eyebrow before she exhaled and gave her attention to her boss.

"I did think you were flirting with me and I would hope not seeing as I am going to be married by the end of this year to a wonderful man whom I love very much", Katara repeated the words she has told people ever since she got engaged.

Azula nodded knowing those words were spoken like she was a robot with those words implanted into her brain."That's very nice but it seems that you might want to get some things off your chest?", Azula raised her eyebrow.

Katara bit her lip wondering if she should spill to this stranger but who else could she tell her family and friends except for Toph believe she is madly in love with Aang.

"Well the truth is Aang and I were arranged to be married by my father after Aang's mentor passed leaving him an orphan, he came to live with us and I always looked at him the way I look at my brother, Sokka, but as we got older I think the lines got mixed because the next thing I know I'm breaking up with Haru and in a state of weakness agreeing to marry Aang who talked to my father about it.", Katara sighed remembering how at that time she thought it was romantic like Aang asking her father for her hand but that wasn't the case.

"I would say I know how you feel but my father has not gotten to the point where he wants us to marry because then he will have to step down, and he will hold on to his title until he's put in the grave" Azula said with a snort and eye roll thinking about her father if he could even be deserving of that title.

"If you only love him as a brother why not just break the marriage off or has it gotten so far that you both have deluded yourself into thinking this is true love?", Azula questioned only to have Katara look off.

"I know I'm not deluding myself but I can see Aang has especially the way he could barely look at me when my father mentioned we would have to be intimate. It's just I don't want to hurt my father and the company or Aang who didn't even judge me when I told him I love both sexes", Katara blushed and cursed herself for letting that slip.

Internally Azula smiled but looked shocked on the outside before saying, "I actually like women more than men but it's at least something we kind of have in common"

Katara and Azula continued to talk before realizing that they barely did any work. Azula dismissed Katara's apology saying they could continue tomorrow night if she was up to it, making Katara smile and agree.

Azula personally escorted Katara to the mansion she shared with Aang and received a friendly hug before parting ways. On one side Azula was happy she was getting somewhere and on the other hand felt like she was beginning to really like Katara.

The more nights they spent together the more Katara became distant from Aang and the more Azula truly began to want Katara for sex but also as something more.

Azula liked how Katara's attitude could match her own and how she was very outspoken whenever they were alone in the building or car on their way to Katara's mansion.

Katara liked that Azula stopped flirting with her and actually greeted her kindly not only on their late nights but also in front of her other workers.

Of course she knew there would come a day where Aang couldn't be understanding she just hadn't realized it would come so soon.

Katara had agreed for Azula to pick her up for work the next day and had been told they would be working another late night this time for a speech her boss had to say at a meeting.

Katara had spoken to Aang about it and as soon as she mentioned Azula he flipped.

"What!? Azula out of all people you do realize that she's our rival, company wise, she has a bad attitude, not to mention she sleeps with her single secretaries! Is this who you've been spending most of you nights with and has she been dropping you off?", Aang calmly took in deep breaths realizing why he was losing Katara day by day.

"Aang it's not like that, we've actually become good friends and it's not like she's going out of her way to find information out about our companies, she has been kind to me and her workers ever since we've gotten to know each other, and you said she sleeps with her _single_ secretaries does this ring symbolize single to you!?", Katara yelled as she hastily walked after Aang up their stairs to the front door of their bedroom.

Aang clenched his jaw and began randomly packing his suitcase before answering in his deep voice, "No it doesn't but the way you've been acting makes it seem like it and I can feel you drifting away so I think I need time to think about this or give you space because I truly do love you and if in the time apart you realize you just want to be friends I'll respect that and sometime in the future we can be great friends"

Katara stared at Aang before remembering what she told Azula and knew she should tell Aang right now, "Wait you're right I haven't been acting like your fiancée as of lately but that's because I don't want to be your wife I feel like the lines got blurred somewhere in our childhood because I have always looked at you with love but it's brotherly love and the thought that you and I would have to be intimate and conceive children it never felt right to me and I know deep inside you feel the same, don't you?"

Aang slumped his shoulders before nodding and sitting down on their bed smiling at Katara when she did the same and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I know your right Katara and I agree that we should call this off but I don't want the public judging you when they find out that we split especially if you go to Azula afterwards", Aang sighed before looking at Katara like a brother would a sister.

"I would say what gave you the idea that I would go to Azula but your right you always are and I know deep inside I want to see where this could go with her and I want to find out her true intentions so this way I can prepare myself for the ground that is reality because surely I'm floating on the cloud of love and right now it's a long way down", Katara said while wiping her tears.

"How about you say you ended the marriage and wait a couple of months or leave with Azula to somewhere secluded where you can talk while I handle the paparazzi", Aang smiled along with Katara before receiving a hug that made him chuckle.

"You are amazing and truly awesome I think that's what I'll do but what are we going to do about the house?", Katara questioned before Aang scratched his head noticing his hair was growing back covering the tattoos that showed his dedication and admiration for his mentor.

"Since we haven't gotten married everything you brought in can go with you and everything I had can go with me, since I doubt we really like the gifts we bought each other we can sell those and last but not least we can sell this house and split the money evenly before heading our separate ways", Aang laughed with Katara before sealing the deal with a hug and helping her up when they heard the door bell.

Katara looked down at the ring she wore before slipping it off and placing it gently in Aang's hand before closing it.

"I think it's time you take your beloved and get out of town while I handle the paparazzi", Aang said with a wink before heading down the stairs and out the back door.

Katara opened the door with a relieved smile and pulled Azula in before she could say anything. "I need your help with packing Aang and I had a talk this morning and seeing as how it doesn't look like a crime scene you can say it went very well", Azula only nodded before making a phone call for some of her people to move Katara's stuff into her mansion stating that Katara would live with her until further notice.

A couple of days after Katara spoke publicly about her and Aang's split and that they would remain just friends she decided to trick Azula by telling her they would need to fly to somewhere for an important business meeting.

Azula had no reason to believe she was being deceived because Katara was doing a great job as a secretary and friend.

Of course after they both got settled in the same hotel room Katara told Azula the truth and after calming her down began to reveal the true reason why she tricked her.

"I know that this wasn't supposed to happen and that I could get fired for this but I just want you to know that I'm falling for you, you've actually broken down my professional walls and I really want to see where this goes but only if you tell me your true feelings", Katara breathed out before Azula kissed her gently and gave her real smile.

"I'm glad that I don't have to be placed in a scandal because I admit that at first I wanted you for your body but along the way I have fallen for you and you make me actually believe in the idea of marriage and if we do get involved in a relationship then I won't have any more secretaries and the only late nights of putting in work or something else will be with you", Azula wasn't prepared for the hard kiss Katara gave her making them fall onto the bed.

"Wait I know you said you were a virgin did you want to wait?", Azula gently moved some of the wavy hair out of Katara's face.

"To tell you the truth I only agreed with Aang to wait because I wanted to wait as long as possible before I had to lay in a bed and feel awkward giving it to someone who I think of as my little brother, but yes I'm ready for you", Katara and Azula smiled before stripping off each other's clothes.

Azula made sure to slowly kiss her way down Katara's body before going back to her breasts which weren't overabundant but could still fill her hands. Katara moaned watching Azula lick around her breasts before sucking and pinching her nipples until they became hard.

Azula slowly stroked Katara's clit enjoying the moans that were released from that beautiful mouth that would soon be filled with the hard cock she began stroking although spilling her feelings for Katara had already woken it up.

"Fuck", Katara moaned as Azula lifted her legs to place her head in between those plump thighs making sure to tease and get a reaction out of Katara.

Azula made sure to swirl around the engorged clit before finding the hole that released the sweet nectar she tasted. Of course she wasted no time wriggling her tongue around making Katara grip the sheets and arch her back.

"Lay on your back on the edge of the bed with your mouth open I want to give you something", Azula husked out before getting off the bed kissing Katara before she did as she was told.

Katara could already guess the rumors were true but she didn't hear anything about Azula's cock being at least ten inches or more like eleven, there was no need to tell her to have her mouth open because her shock did it for her.

"Mhmm I can't wait to fill that pussy up but first I want to see what that smart mouth can do", Azula said with a smirk before she lightly rubbed her tip around Katara's mouth like she was applying her pre-cum as lip gloss.

Katara slipped her tongue out making sure to catch some of it before gently licking the tip and taking in the head sucking as she did making Azula quietly groan.

"That just won't do", Katara thought before taking the cock further until she felt it touch the back of her throat finally making Azula moan louder than she's ever done.

"Shit not even a gag reflex just my luck", Azula groaned receiving a harsh suck and light tap her firm balls.

Azula quickly grabbed the base of her cock not wanting to release just yet, "Is it ok if throat fuck you?" she asked before receiving a nod.

Azula's hips quickly took off in a blur fucking down Katara's throat like she was flash. "Fuck, ohh shiiit I'm about to cum you ready baby?", Azula received another harsh before Katara's hands came to jerk Azula off.

"Ahh fuck there we go", Azula removed her cock from Katara's mouth quickly stroking watching her seed shoot out nonstop covering Katara's chest and face with her load releasing a string of curses with it.

Azula helped Katara clean it off before French kissing her moaning at the taste and helping Katara lay back on the pillows grabbing a condom onto her hard member.

Azula slowly kissed Katara waiting for the nod to slowly enter her, kissing her and moaning at the scratches she received as she broke the barrier stilling so Katara could adjust.

After a few minutes Katara gently moved Azula's hair kissing her neck and whispering for her to go for it.

Azula began rocking at first until she got a tempo only to surprise Katara by fucking her hard making her grab the headboard. Katara did her best not to curse but she will admit that with the way Azula was going that was nearly impossible.

Azula felt Katara clenching tighter around her getting ready to cum so she quickly rubbed Katara's clit before they both came in ecstasy.

Azula gently pulled out of Katara to throw away the condom before laying beside Katara taking her into her arms rubbing her gently.

"You know what screw professionalism will you be my girlfriend", Azula bit her lip waiting for Katara to answer.

"Of course I will but you know we're going to have to face the paparazzi right?", Katara looked up at Azula who nodded.

"I want everyone to know the woman that has become my first girlfriend", Katara smiled kissing Azula before cuddling into.

Her final thoughts before drifting into sleep with Azula was _I guess long Office Nights aren't that bad._

**A/N: This is for Anonymous who wanted more stories with Futa! Azula. Of course I will try to make more and they will be based on career situations or something like that and they will start out as Kataang, Tyzula, etc. but they will end up being Azutara. Sometimes they will end up sweet and others they will be all about the sex and someone getting their heart broken.**

**Azutara out! Peace. **


	2. Another AN

Hello viewers/followers because it seems like the votes have stopped here is the order I will write them in (from most selected to least):

Winner General Azula/Nurse Katara with 6 votes!

Second Place Cop Azula/Driver Katara with 4 votes!

Third Place Doctor Azula/Patient Katara with 3 votes!

Finally Casanova Azula/Married Katara with 1 vote!

Now that the voting is done I will get started on making the stories but be warned they might take a while especially the general story because I could put them into a historical event(WWI or II). Reviews and your thoughts do make me happy and work hard though!

Also again to anonymous I would like you to PM me please so I can read/review your stories along with any other viewers/readers who want the same thing.


End file.
